1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for picking up stickers in grassy and other areas, and more particularly, to such an apparatus and method which uses a roller for picking up the stickers.
2. Description of the Background Art
In prairie states such as Texas, there are many stickers such as grass burrs or “goat heads” which can be very painful if stepped on by a person who is not wearing shoes or other protective footwear. Other than picking up such stickers by hand individually or in raked up bunches, which can be quite painful, there are no suitable devices for removing such stickers from grassy and other areas.
The device of the present invention is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, reliable in operation and easy to use in conveniently picking up and disposing of such stickers from grassy and other areas.